1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system, and, more specifically, to a remote control system that allows the user to control the operation of an installed computer program using a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation of conventional AV (Audio Visual) equipment such as a TV and a CD player can be controlled using a remote controller. Meanwhile, as broad band networks have spread and computers have been developed, people can now listen to music or view video images with a computer. Therefore, some recent computers have a dedicated remote controller for a music or video image reproducing program.
However, the conventional remote controller is dedicated to a computer program only. Therefore, the user cannot operate the program (such as an operating system and an application program) by using a remote controller dedicated to other computer program.
In a computer program with the dedicated remote controller, an operation of the remote controller is preset, in other words, the user cannot change the setting as desired. Therefore, the user has to operate different dedicated remote controllers for a number of different computer programs, which is cumbersome.
Recently, TV programs or radio programs have their own web pages on the Internet. When the user wants to watch a TV program while viewing the web page of the program, the user must operate the TV and the browser separately, which is cumbersome as well.